Saint Beast Kings
by KingdomKeeperSai
Summary: Some poems dedicated to the Saint Beast Kings of Fushigi Yuugi.
1. Suzaku

Saiai Tokoya: Yay, I wrote something new! I had to write a peom fo a  
phoenix for my creative writing class. Being a huge FY fan I immediately  
thought of Suzaku, my Saint Beast King. So I wrote one about him. Still  
waiting to see if it's gonna be on the cover of my school's magazine! After  
writing of Suzaku, I decided to write of the other gods as well. Anyways, I  
used the summoning incantation in my poem, so I'm gonna give the proper  
disclaimer. Also, this is the summoning spell I got from my DVD, so if  
anyone says it's wrong, I'm sorry but this is the version I chose to use.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, or Suzaku, or the Summoning Spell.  
So I'll just go sulk in a corner 'til someone feels bad enough for me to  
give me the rights.  
  
"Suzaku"  
  
The four palaces of the heavens. The four corners of the earth.  
In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue...  
I summon thee, Suzaku, guardian of the south.  
I beseech you to appear on earth,  
from the palaces of Heaven.  
For the sake of those here who adore you  
and who await your presence.  
Come to us!  
And with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil which threatens us.  
Save us and grant us our wishes.  
Descend to us now from the heavens above!  
The night sky eluminated into a red and pink blurr.  
From the holy light descended the fiery bird that symbolized the blazing  
summer.  
His haunting caw echoed through out the land.  
His scarlet feathers glistened under the stars.  
His long lugorious tail flew behind him like a rainbow of crimson, citrine,  
gold, ebony, and metallic green.  
His emerald eyes peer at his followers. He will forever protect them,  
taking them under his wing.  
The land of Konan was filled with happiness, their gracious god has come to  
them once more.  
He purified the land as he flew gracefully across it.  
His believers watch in awe.  
With an elegant flap of his wings, he he tossed his yellow feathery crowned  
head with pride.  
He went back to the heavens, his celestial home.  
With one more beautiful cry, he disappeared from sight.  
Suzaku,  
Guardian of the South,  
Protector of the Heart,  
Bringer of Summer,  
Emblem of Fire,  
We are your faithful followers.  
Protect us with your mighty scarlet wings.  
Watch over us with your emerald eyes.  
Hail Suzaku, our Beast King! 


	2. Seiryu

Disclaimer: Once more, I no own Fushigi Yuugi...or anything related to it.  
Gosh darn it...  
  
"Seiryu"  
  
The four palaces of the heavens. The four corners of the earth.  
In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue...  
I summon thee, Seiryu, guardian of the East.  
I beseech you to appear on earth,  
from the palaces of Heaven.  
For the sake of those here who adore you  
and who await your presence.  
Come to us!  
And with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil which threatens us.  
Save us and grant us our wishes.  
Descend to us now from the heavens above!  
  
The land was engulfed in the celestial blue light.  
Before their eyes came the vibrant dragon that represented spring.  
A mighty roar sent terror into the hearts and souls of all disbelievers.  
The shining azure scales of his divine body slithered through out the  
constellations.  
His teal eyes scanned his audience. He looked down at them, recognizing  
them as his true entourage. They were his people, and his alone.  
They obediently followed him.  
Willing to follow their precious god to the ends of the Earth.  
The empire of Kutou watched on in silence, entranced by the magnificent  
being.  
The nation was clear of sin and deviltry.  
The people of this land did not have to fear no longer.  
Their god has come to them in their time of need.  
The inky night sky was filled with the last heart pounding clamor of the  
powerful saint beast.  
He turned his head, heading back to the kingdom of paradise  
The holy blue light had faded and their god was gone.  
Seiryu,  
Guardian of the East  
Protector of the Wealth  
Bringer of Spring  
Emblem of Earth  
We are your faithful followers.  
Protect us with your radiant claws  
Watch over us with your teal eyes.  
Hail Seiryu, our Beast King! 


	3. Byakko

Disclaimer: ...I'll say it again, I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. STOP REMINDING  
ME!  
  
"Byakko"  
  
The four palaces of the heavens. The four corners of the earth.  
In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue...  
I summon thee, Byakko, guardian of the West.  
I beseech you to appear on earth,  
from the palaces of Heaven.  
For the sake of those here who adore you  
and who await your presence.  
Come to us!  
And with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil which threatens us.  
Save us and grant us our wishes.  
Descend to us now from the heavens above!  
  
The pure white essence of the god glowed brightly.  
The beast of Autumn has appeared.  
With a thunder coated roar he let his presence be known.  
His pearly fur shimmered as if it were the night sky itself.  
His bronze orbs traced over his people. The believed in him, as he believed  
in them.  
The love for their god made their prayers be heard.  
The kingdom of Sairou rejoiced as their beloved god cleared away all that  
was evil.  
No longer did his people have to fear the wicked.  
He roamed over the starry night sky, taking away all that was evil.  
With a low growl, and a flash of his ivory teeth, he returned to the  
celestial planes known as heaven.  
The white glow disappeared and the proud tiger vanished.  
Byakko,  
Guardian of the West  
Protector of Life  
Bringer of Autumn  
Emblem of Wind  
We are your faithful followers.  
Protect us with your mighty paws  
Watch over us with your bronze eyes.  
Hail Byakko, our Beast King!  
  
Saiai Tokoya: I personally feel that this poem wasn't at it's best, but  
then again we don't get to know Byakko as well as Suzaku and Seiryu. Ack,  
Genbu's gonna be HARD! Anyways, R&R and no flames please. 


End file.
